


Tiny Cloned Lost Jedi

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Teeny Tiny Mandalorian Kenobis [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clones, GFY, Gen, Tiny Cloned Jedi, reference to major character death in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint lost his General once. He’s not going to do that again, even if this isn’t exactly his general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Cloned Lost Jedi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/gifts).



> **Warnings:** There are references to Order 66, and to suicide among clones after that order was carried out. They are brief and not explored in-depth here, but they are present.

He wakes up to arguing and a headache that reminds him of the time half a wall got dropped on his head courtesy of clankers. He’s not actually certain what had been dropped on his head this time, if anything. Or if he’d just been hit with a stunner, and dragged… wherever he was. The last thing he remembers was following someone who looked a lot like his General, hoping there would be a quiet place to catch up to her and talk to her.

“But he’s a clone, like us, Doron.” The voice sounds like his General, even, though he knows it can’t be. Can’t be, because he remembers the damnable Order, the one which left him as helpless to some malicious program as any clanker. The one which is mercifully silent now, as it had been when he saw the face that haunted his nightmares.

“He knows who you were made from, Bios!” That voice isn’t familiar, but is at least not Kaminoan. “It’s not safe, even if he is a clone.” The person pauses. “Maybe less safe because he is a clone. You know what the Kaminoans did to them. How can you trust he won’t turn on us?”

“I just know, Doron.”

“He’s awake.”

A third voice, equally unfamiliar, and harsher than the other two. Someone paying more attention to him than to the argument the other two are having, and Flint opens his eyes, though he closes them almost immediately. The lights in the room aren’t lit, but there’s a window that lets in too much, and had sent knives lancing into the throbbing mess of pain that is his head.

“Here, I’ll get the shades.” That’s Bios, the one who sounds like his General, and Flint hears a clattering sound a moment later. “There. Is that easier?”

He waits a moment for the pain to subside a bit before he tries to open his eyes again. The room is almost dark, and though his head continues to pound, he at least can see now.

There is one person near the window, who looks like his General, save younger. Bios, the one had called her. Which of the other two is Doron, and which hasn’t had their name spoken yet, though, he doesn’t know.

“Who are you?” The darker of the two speaks, and he can put the name Doron to her, the voice too young and light to be the harsh one which he didn’t have a name for.

“Flint.” He takes a breath, slowly pushing himself upright, though it makes his head swim for a moment. “I was the clone commander for General Stass Allie.”

It had been him and Gib with her when the Order came, and they’d fired on her speeder bike. He’d reported back the success without being able to go near the twisted remains of her bike. Gib had done that. And he had thought he’d seen Gib with a token later, but hadn’t said anything. Hadn’t done anything but walk away, because it was all he could think of other than turning his blaster on himself and his second.

And he’d lost too many brothers to take one with him like that.

“I won’t lose my General again.” He meets Doron’s gaze a moment before looking over at Bios. “I’d rather eat my own blaster.”


End file.
